<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>californication by cold_brew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444546">californication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_brew/pseuds/cold_brew'>cold_brew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Established Relationship, F/F, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_brew/pseuds/cold_brew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>йерим умудряется фотографировать на смартфон всё, что только видит вокруг: смазанные пейзажи трасс, хмурого тэёна на соседнем сидении по одну сторону и вэнди с книгой про вино из одуванчиков по другую, сыльги за рулём и покоящуюся на её колене руку джухён.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>californication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulairi/gifts">ulairi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>американ дрим!ау как смысл жизни<br/>заглавная буква не нужна, и мне не стыдно</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>сыльги поднимает руку вверх, закрывая ладонью яркое палящее солнце калифорнии, и щурится, пытается разглядеть вдалеке миниатюрный силуэт стоящей по щиколотку в воде джухён. лето в калифорнии и вправду жаркое, солнечное, отчего все счета за электричество держатся исключительно на кондиционерах, а выручка кафе и магазинов – на кофе со льдом и замороженном йогурте.</p>
<p>от душных зданий университетского кампуса, скучных пар и скорых срезовых работ они спонтанно сбегают к побережью тихого океана, уезжают на отцовской машине сыльги, уговаривая ещё пару друзей присоединиться. провести ночь у костра с палаткой на берегу океана, жаря на палочке купленные в минимаркете маршмеллоу и рассказывая байки, когда стемнеет – лучшая идея посреди напряжённой недели. сыльги говорит джухён:</p>
<p>
  <i>ты слишком много думаешь о других. позволь себе расслабиться.</i>
</p>
<p>и увозит её подальше от города и обязательств. в их машине громко играет новый альбом ланы дель рэй, а на заднем сиденье подпевает шумная йерим, умудряясь вместе с тем фотографировать на смартфон всё, что только видит вокруг: смазанные пейзажи трасс, хмурого тэёна на соседнем сидении по одну сторону и вэнди с книгой про вино из одуванчиков по другую, сыльги за рулём и ненавязчиво покоящуюся на её колене руку джухён. йерим смеётся и обещает обязательно потом все фотографии распечатать, подмигивая джухён в ответ на её вопросительный взгляд.</p>
<p>время, проведённое в дороге, кажется таким быстротечным: они добираются до нужного пляжа буквально спустя пару часов езды, и тэён, сверяясь с картой навигатора, одобрительно кивает, мол, да, они определённо выбрали лучшее место для ночлега. солнце всё ещё яркое, пускай и катится стремительно за линию горизонта, разливаясь по небу розовыми и персиковыми оттенками – завтра наверняка будет так же ясно и тепло.</p>
<p>– здорово, что мы выбрались из города хотя бы на такое короткое время, - вэнди улыбается, обращаясь к сыльги, помогает тэёну ставить палатку и временами оглядывается на гуляющих вдоль кромки воды йерим и джухён, - посмотри на джухён, она вся сияет. давно не видела её такой.<br/>сыльги согласно кивает и думает, что, <i>да</i>, эта поездка и вправду была им необходима.</p>
<p>у джухён каждый день собрания студсовета, ворох университетских дел и дополнительным грузом на плечах обязанности старосты группы, оттого и требований к ней у преподавательского состава куда больше, чем к любому другому студенту университета. сыльги думает, что они давно не выбирались куда-либо вот так даже вдвоём – перед важными мероприятиями у джухён плотный график, и едва ли хватает времени на свидания. их спасают сообщения в мессенджерах по ночам с искренним <i>скучаю</i> и видеозвонки по скайпу. но джухён хочется обнимать, заправлять её длинные волосы ей за ухо и целовать, пока никто не видит. сыльги знает, что это временно, и, как только все беды джухён закончатся, они обязательно пойдут в кино на последний ряд.</p>
<p>к вечеру, когда на небе появляются первые звёзды, и вправду холодает. сыльги накидывает на плечи джухён свой бомбер и приобнимает за плечи, когда они всей компанией устраиваются у разведённого костра. они и вправду жарят маршмеллоу, пьют баночное пиво и слушают дурацкие истории тэёна, местами за рамки приличия вон выходящие, отчего сидящая рядом с ним вэнди смотрит на него с укором и то и дело повторяет, мол:</p>
<p>
  <i>тэён, тут ведь всё-таки дети. йерим ещё даже не совершеннолетняя.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center"></div>тогда кто дал ей в руки банку пива?<p>
  <i>о, я думала, это аризона дринк ти.</i>
</p>
<p>сыльги оглядывается на джухён – та выглядит по-настоящему расслабленной, жмётся ближе и смеётся вместе со всеми над расшумевшейся йерим.<br/>а после они наконец-то оказываются наедине – подле них дотлевающий костёр, вокруг ни души, не считая уснувших в палатках друзей, а над головой миллионы звёзд, которые здесь, на пляже, видно куда лучше, чем в черте города.</p>
<p>– спасибо, - джухён берёт сыльги за руку, переплетая их пальцы. она тоже скучает, но каждый день слишком устаёт, предпочитая вместо встреч скорее оказаться дома и отдохнуть перед очередным тяжёлым днём. в благодарности джухён тысячи смыслов, начиная чувством вины за редкие встречи и заканчивая восторгом от столь спонтанной, но такой необходимой поездки.<br/>– считай, что сегодня я просто украла тебя, - сыльги смеётся в ответ и смотрит на джухён, у которой в отражении тёмных глаз – мириады звёзд, а с губ срывается вызывающее трепет в груди –</p>
<p><i>я люблю тебя</i>.</p>
<p>джухён хочется крепко обнимать, слушать с ней глупые песни, делить на двоих порцию замороженного йогурта, а ещё целовать – долго, пока никто не видит.<br/>и сыльги никогда не сопротивляется своим желаниям.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>